The Fiesta Host is an Aztec Ghost
| nextepisode= }} The Fiesta Host is an Aztec Ghost is the second episode of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, later repackaged as the second episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The gang is in Mexico to attend a fiesta, which gets canceled because of the ghost Katazuma, an ancient Aztec king. Synopsis Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are heading to Mexico for a fiesta in the village of Cinco when they run across a huge footprint in the middle of the road. Dismissing it, they head on to the village of Cinco, which seems deserted. Behind them, a huge apparition of a giant Aztec statue stands there and roars! Unaware of the giant, they think they see someone in the plaza and Shaggy and Scooby investigate, only to be spooked by an stone Aztec statue. The gang moves for a hotel, as, unbeknownst to the gang, the statue gets up and starts walking! Scooby goes to get luggage from the van, and encounters the live statue. Scooby runs back to the hotel, trying to tell the gang what happened. A man interrupts. The man claims he is owner of the hotel, Juan Martinez. He then explains that the giant ghost of Katazuma has been terrorizing the village and the fiesta is cancelled. He also tells about a Phantom Barge that floats down the river every night and then disappears. The gang gets ready for bed, when the Aztec statue from the plaza chases Shaggy and Scooby and when everything settles, the gang meets two archaeologists Professor Stonehack and his wife Elina, who came to the village to study the ancient Aztecs. The two tell a tale that they went to Katazuma's tomb and unleashed the ghost of Katazuma. The Stonehacks depart and the gang just catches Katazuma materialize outside and make Professor Stonehack vanish! Stunned and curious, the gang borrow a boat from a hermit. They start floating up the river when the phantom barge appears and heads straight for the gang in the boat. It disappears into thin air. The gang go ashore and explore, finding footprints. Scooby and Shaggy depart to follow the footprints while Velma, Fred and Daphne keep heading in the way of the pyramid. Before they can follow the prints, the ghost of Katazuma appears and chases them, but the Aztec Statue appears as well, trapping the gang between. The gang flees into the jungle and arrive at the pyramid. Entering through a secret door, they find their first clue: modern electricity inside a 1000-year old pyramid. The gang splits up and Fred, Daphne and Velma find a movie projector and Katazuma, who has shrunk down to regular size. Freddy blinds Katazuma with the projector light and Fred and the girls flee. Shaggy and Scooby discover a vacuum cleaner that blows out smoke and then when it clears, the Stone Monster arrives, and chases them until they meet up with Fred, Daphne and Velma. Katazuma makes an entrance and locks the gang inside a room. Velma reads the hieroglyphics and discovers the room was dedicated to the moon goddess. When the moonlight shines on a specific inscription, a secret passage will be revealed. Using an array of reflectors, they guide the moonlight to the inscription and a secret passage reveals. They escape the pyramid and witness Katazuma and the statue loading treasure from the pyramid onto the Phantom Barge. The gang boards the boat and as they go under a bridge, Katazuma hits a lever, causing a secret passage to open in the stone wall of the underside of the bridge. That's how the barge disappeared. So the gang devise a plan and all dress up in Aztec relics, scaring the two ghouls, but it backfires and a chase ensues before the gang sets up another plan to catch the "pyramid pests" in a crate. It backfires, again, and the goons chase Scooby, until Scooby goes skidding on a barrel and the gang places springs on the stone statue and Katazuma's feet, causing them to spring off the pier and into the water, revealing Professor Stonehack and his wife to be the culprits. They projected the fog with the vacuum cleaner and the giant ghost with the projector, and scaring everybody away, gave them a chance to rob the pyramids. Now that the case has been solved, the fiesta can now continue and Shaggy and Scooby make the world's biggest burrito. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Juan Martinez * Riverside hermit Villains: * Ghost of King Katazuma * Aztec Statue Monster * Professor Stonehack * Elina Stonehack Other characters: * Cinco citizens Locations * Mexico ** Village of Cinco ** El Porta Hotel ** Riverside hermit's shack ** Aztec temple ** Secret channel Objects * Electric lights * Movie projector * Fog-making vacuum cleaner * "World's biggest burrito" * Barrels * Brass pieces * Chicken disguise * Crate * Mexican hat * Mystery Inc.'s luggage * Phonograph * Souvenir masks * Springs Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Riverside hermit's boat * Phantom Barge Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits reflect closely as possible to how they are seen on-screen. * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Storyboard Direction: Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: Larz Bourne, Haskell Barkin, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Willie Gilbert, Tony DiMarco, Duane Poole, Dave Ketchum, Norman Maurer, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer * Voices: Bob Holt, Allan Melvin, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Pat Stevens, Janet Waldo, Mickey Dolenz, Linda Hutson, Virginia Gregg, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Shirley Mitchell, Heather North, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Production Design: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alex Toth * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Direction: Paul DeKorte * Layout: Mike Arens, Hak Ficq, Jack Huber, Ray Jacobs, Tony Rivera, Jim Mueller, Tony Sgroi, Terry Slade, Owen Fitzgerald, C.L. Hartman, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Homer Jonas, Warren Marshall, Steve Nakagawa, Bob Singer, Linda Rowley, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, Al Wilson, George Wheeler * Unit Director: Bill Keil * Animation: Ed Barge, Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Hugh Fraser, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Volus Jones, Ken Muse, Rod Parkes, Veve Risto, Jay Sarbry, Xenia, Margaret Nichols, Don Patterson, Morey Reden, Ed Soloman, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Dennis Durrell, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Xerography: Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editors: Chip Yaras * Music Editors: Larry Cowan, Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Tom Gleason, Terry Moore * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1976 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Notes/trivia * TBA Cultural references * "Cinco" means "five" in Spanish; it's most likely a reference to Cinco de Mayo (May 5), a Mexican holiday marking the victory of Mexican troops over French forces in Puebla, Mexico, on May 5; the date is observed in the United States as a celebration of Mexican heritage and pride. * "Katazuma" is most likely a reference to "Montezuma", who was an ancient Aztec emperor. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Shaggy had just lost the Aztec Stone Monster when he had Scooby meet Professor Stonehack and his wife, who wears the disguise, run into them. * It wasn't explained how the Stonehacks created the giant footprints; it is possible that the footprint in the park was already there when the gang witnessed Katazuma "kidnap" Professor Stonehack; the darkness of the night would've helped to hide it. * The footprints that led off the trail in the jungle weren't explained. They probably belonged to the Stonehacks, finding a shortcut of sorts to the pyramid. * It wasn't explained how the Riverside hermit knew what the gang was doing, and we only know he's innocent because the real culprits were captured. In other languages Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 7, 2006. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales Around the World DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 15, 2012. Quotes External links * Buy from Amazon (US) * Buy from Amazon (UK) * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU | series= The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 | after= }} Category:Cases set in Mexico Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes